1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle lower portion structure.
2. Description of Related Art
As a vehicle lower portion structure including a floor tunnel formed by bulging a floor panel toward a vehicle upper side, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-269052 (JP 2007-269052 A) discloses a structure in which seat reinforcing members (sub-tunnels) are disposed to extend along the floor tunnel in a vehicle longitudinal direction. The seat reinforcing members are respectively disposed on both sides in a vehicle width direction of the floor tunnel and joined to side walls of the floor tunnel, thereby reinforcing the floor tunnel.